We should have a quota in the English Premier League.
'"We should have a quota in the English Premier League. - 11/28/2007 (https://www.debate.org/debates/We-should-have-a-quota-in-the-English-Premier-League/1/)' Instigator: iamsano (Con) Contender: nerdyandnotsoproud (Pro) Round 1 iamsano: "This has been the issue now in England.To impose a number of English players in each team.. Teams like Arsenal for example has only one englishman and he is not even playing all the games. They believe the league is dominated by foreign and that is why they are not doing well. I say no to that." nerdyandnotsoproud: "the quota proposal is not a bad idea if the english were truly looking to better their national team. the EPL is basically saturated with foreign players and stars. the clubs are way too focused on trying to recruit talent from foreign countries, and they often overlook potential in their own neighborhood. the EPL isn't trying to developed the players for their own national team, but instead, are trying to find players that will faciltate most revenue. if england doesn't produce more quality players, their national squad will inevitably fail... again. if the quota proposal is implemented, more quality english natives will be produced and thus strengthening the national team. english soccer will surely succeed and once again, become a feared nation in the football community. the change may not be instant, but over time, england will prevail as a top competitor." Round 2 iamsano: "Thank you for your challenge but I would like you to know that the english league has become very popular today because of its football style. England has great players and most of them are playing in top teams. If you look at chelsea, you have joe cole, lamard, terry, more than five great english players. same goes to Manchester United and so on. For me there is no link between the national team's failure and the premierleague. For example, lets look at France, it is full of foreign players and especially cheap ones and the league is not even that good in Europe but we have seen the french team doing great. Same goes to Brazil for instance where there is no quota but they have a great team. A quota is just an obstacle or a barrier to competition. I think clubs have the right to choose the right players for their success because they are paying for them and not the English team doing things for the clubs. Having more foreign players in your league makes it more competitive and popular. you have experience players from other nations and that is what soccer is all about. Clubs are paying huge money to succeed and in that case i dont think it is fair for the FA to impose a quota. Secondly,having an open selection will even make the english players perform hard and prove themselves. In recent players, we have seen great players in England but most problems fall under the national team management. As Frank Lampard said " we need a leader to lead this team" and that is the main problem. They have world class players in England. for example, look at the recent shock, england being eliminated by Crotia and where does the crotia league stands in europe?? no where but the players are determined to play for their country. English players should also be more determined when they play because thay is really missing there. As a brief to this first part, a quota will not solve any problem. As arsene wenger, arsenal coach mentioned " when i select my players, i dont look at the passport" he chooses on merit and that should be a way. English players should learn to compete with others. They should also try to play in teams outside england to gain more experience. Look at David Beckam, even though he is a little old now, he always makes a difference when he is playing. He has learned from both Manchester United and Real Madrid and now he is in LA GALAXY. they should also be exposed to other leagues. And if you add up all the clubs together, we still see more englishmen there and some are doing so well in their clubs...quota is not the solution, that will make the league less exciting and popular. It will also makes it less competitive and we dont want. People will just move to other countries like spain,.italy and so on. Thank you sir have a nice day" nerdyandnotsoproud: nerdyandnotsoproud forfeited this round. Round 3 iamsano: "Since there is no argument from my opponent. i guess there is nothing to write then. i know people are sometimes busy and cant make.. anyway nice debate" nerdyandnotsoproud: nerdyandnotsoproud forfeited this round.